


Stress Relief

by toushindai (WallofIllusion)



Series: Business & Pleasure [5]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Play, Dom/sub, F/M, Improvised Sex Toys, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallofIllusion/pseuds/toushindai
Summary: Megaera's shift in Tartarus was annoying. Fortunately, Zagreus is available for stress relief.
Relationships: Megaera/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Business & Pleasure [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683346
Comments: 11
Kudos: 119





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> whatever, it's more porn, there's no plot at ALL (Solitary Work has SO much plot by comparison or at least like a decent hecking character study), just take it!!! if I am this kind of person other people should at least have the opportunity to enjoy it. or something. I don't even _know_. 
> 
> Like everything I'm posting today this was written earlier, I'm just finally giving in and posting it.

It’s been a rough month. Megaera’s sisters cover for her while she’s at the House dealing with Zag, which is _fine_ (not like she has a choice), but having to renegotiate her territory every time she steps back into Tartarus means that she starts her shifts with a headache. That headache and the stalking, snarling feeling in her chest had lasted the whole shift this time, and Lord Hades wasn’t pleased with what her sisters got up to when she wasn’t around to keep them in line, and Megaera wants a damn break but she doesn’t feel ready to calm down and relax yet. 

Instead, she goes to Zagreus. She lets herself into his room without knocking, fixes the reclining prince with a glare, and orders, “Take off your clothes.” 

He wears his every emotion on his sleeve; she watches surprise give way to incredulity and then to amusement with just a hint of desire, all as clear as if he’d spoken them aloud. “Hello to you too,” he says ironically, ribbing her for the unorthodox greeting without any hint of offense. “How was work?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” which she thought was fairly obvious. She stalks to the end of the bed and leans over him, crossing her arms. “Take. Off. Your clothes.” 

Minutes later, she has him standing, his chest pressed flat against the wall and his ass jutting out. She’s working the handle of her whip into him, oil smoothing the way and a sheepgut wrap protecting the jeweled decorations from damage. It’s an odd shape for this, the wide gold-plated section near the end thicker than what he usually takes, but he doesn’t object. He only breathes in familiar little growls, his abdomen twitching, and then groans as his ass finally swallows the gold band. His jaw is slack with want. His skin, always warm, radiates a heat that almost burns her forearm where it presses against the back of his shoulders.

He wriggles once, not quite deliberate. “You know,” he says, his cocky sarcasm weakened by breathlessness, “you’re lucky I’m so horny— _hnn_!” 

She pushes deeper, gentle no more, and he bucks. She doesn’t say what she’s thinking: that she _is_ lucky, in fact, that he is reliably eager whenever the mood strikes her. She is still getting used to the sudden blooming of this urge at all, but it seems that any time that heat begins to hum in the pit of her stomach, he is more than ready to bare himself to her vicious attentions. It’s—reassuring? It’s gratifying. And if she’s honest, it makes her hot. 

His hips twitch in the faintest suggestion of a rhythm, and she matches it, moving the handle inside of him until she earns a ragged gasp. “Meg, Meg, _there_ —”

She stills. “Beg me for it.” 

He gives a low growl, always resistant at first, and tries to compensate by moving on his own. But she digs the nails of her free hand into his ass, hard, holding him in place. He whimpers, and the sound sends a tendril of desire curling between her legs. Slowly she begins pulling the handle out of him, until only the girth of the gold band keeps it inside, his puckered hole reluctant to let it go. 

The oil makes him slick enough that she could still pull it free, but that’s not actually what he wants, is it? He groans, desperation in his voice, and sticks his ass out from the wall, trying to force the whip back into him. But he can’t get the angle right without her cooperation and it only makes the dangling leather thong brush against the back of his knees. His legs buckle with surprise at the light touch. For a moment Megaera can tell that her grasp on his rear is the only thing holding him up. 

But he recovers faster than she expects, and fumbles one hand backwards in an attempt to reach under her skirt. Greedy thrumming heat races across her skin at the touch but she bats his hand away. “If you want to touch something, touch yourself,” she orders. 

“But—”

She drives the handle back into him all at once and he bucks, and then lust makes him obey her order. He breathes heavily for a moment, his hand fisted around his cock, and his hips twitch. “Please,” trickles out of him, “please—”

She finds his spot again and he gives a full-body shudder as she begins to fuck him in earnest. His growls quickly become a steady stream of moans and he pumps his cock in time with her strokes. With his free hand, he gropes backwards once more. He isn’t nearly as subtle as he thinks, but when Megaera shifts out of his reach, he whines. “Meg, come on, please, just get your skirt out of my way and let me—”

It’s the desperate desire in his tone that convinces her. With a cold, “Fine, then,” she hitches her skirt up and this time doesn’t stop him as his hand dives between her legs. His thumb circles hot around her clit and his fingers slide into her, easily, because she is slick all on her own. Want pulls tight within her, focusing everything on the heat of his touch. But he’s clumsy at this angle, and she growls annoyance at her needs only half-met. “Really?” she sneers against his ear, arm across his shoulders once more. “That’s all you’ve got?” 

Her scorn makes him moan, and then he drops his shoulder to improve the angle of his reach. A sound escapes Megaera’s parted lips. She has no more complaints. Soon they are matching each other’s pace, moving together in a heated tangle against the smooth marble of his walls, and as coiled tension bursts open within her she hears Zag moan, too, reaching his climax in sync. Megaera exhales heavily, and as the feeling subsides she pulls her whip out of him with a faint _pop_ and tosses it aside. Zagreus turns and wraps his arms around her, leaning against the wall just to the right of the mess he’s made. He mouths vaguely at her throat. His attentions draw out the traces of pleasure still eddying within her, and she trails slow fingers up his arm and through his hair. 

Finally he tilts his lips towards her ear. “Welcome home,” he says, irony and sincerity entwined in his voice, and she could snap at him for his presumption but instead she finally lets herself relax. 

**Author's Note:**

> concept: gray aroace Meg who suddenly discovers she has a sexuality when kink gets involved. That's it that's the post.


End file.
